Forum:Familypedia reaches 20,000 articles, now 30.000, next month 100.000 ?
*Earlier today, ‎Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) created Familypedia's 20,000th article: Lulu DeGroat (1902-2002)! -AMK152(Talk • ) 01:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :And in just under 52 weeks another 10,000. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Soon Familypedia has 100.000 articles ? I have to upload 2 databases: 9000 surnames (35468 persons) and 8557 surnames (42671 persons) --Fred Bergman 07:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Mmmmm. They would quadruple our surname categories and initially treble our article count, then with info pages (which I'm sure count as articles) our article numbers would be quintupled. And my 13,000 would boost it a little more. But not very good if we find that they are riddled with duplicates of what we have. Your "adelenroyalty" sounds as if it might have a lot in common with hundreds of recently-created pages here. And we have not yet agreed on exactly how to name pages for people or for places. Upload GEDCOMs to preserve the data but don't rush to create pages from it, please. Festina lente. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Naming conventions My little gedcom at Familypedia was downloaded by somebody extern from there and used in his genealogy programm, so it has good arrived to Familypedia ! My usual way of working with WeRelate was to look for persons in my database without ancestors at WeRelate and then produce an ancestor gedcomfile and upload that, mostly gives this no duplicates ! Beginning must be very small files to learn the procedure ! Safe is also to upload to a collection point, from where is to decide to make individual articles or not. Fred Bergman 10:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Good ideas - "collection point"s would include gedcoms here (where User:Phlox said we already have hundreds of thousands of individuals, I think). Another idea would be WorldConnect - easy to upload to; excellent display and linking; and you could say on each page that anyone is welcome to copy the material to Familypedia after checking for duplication. I could say that on mine too. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Which pages count as articles? I said above that info pages count as articles. I'm not certain about that, but they are in the main namespace. We could run a rough check on that. Current number in the sidebar is 30,145. Last "New page" ( ) was Chautauqua County, New York, United States, North America/info - fairly distinctive name at this stage! So someons can do a count in a few days. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) They do. I've just counted about 140, including lots of info pages, which ties up fairly closely with the current 30289. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :They do and they don't ! Making first info pages, they count, but after that making personpages, these don't count, so 1 infopage with 1 personpage, total 1 article ! Fred Bergman 10:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::That does not match my 140 above - about half of them were info pages and the other half were matching articles. I guess we need another count or two to be sure. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Latest "new page" is (-)Kelly James McGrath (1955-aft2009), which will shortly have a small renaming operation because a newcomer read the small print but did not take enough care with the big print. Current count is 31,208. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Following on from that gets us to 31373 a few hours ago when I wrote things down, i.e.165 "new pages" (in the main namespace) - latest was John...Farrell (1861-...)/info, and I counted 72 articles, 83 info pages, and 3 other subpages, a total of 158, which is not far off 165 and virtually proves to me that info pages count as separate pages. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't understand that. I just opened first a number of new personpages, but I did not see a rise of the number articles, but when I opened afterwards the info page, without any information, without any link, I saw at the first saving immediate rise the number of articles with each time 1. Afther that I opened first a number of info pages and experienced that also this time without links at the first saving the number of articles immediate increased with 1 each. Afterwards the opening van the new person pages did not count immediately. I opened also a number of control lists (10 pages with links to each other and to my user article UNDER CONSTRUCTION, but also here I didn't see counting. Fred Bergman 13:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It can always more strange: I just opened 2 pages, without infopage, and the only content I put on it was an earlier uploaded image, and yes, it counted for 2 pages ! Friederike Sophie Wilhelmine van Pruisen (1751-1820) and Maximilian Joseph van Chelius (1794-1876)‎ --Fred Bergman 17:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::and guess what ? the madness of counting has no end: I made an info page for 1 of these and yes, without any other information then the surname counts immediately for 1 ! Friederike Sophie Wilhelmine van Pruisen (1751-1820)/info --Fred Bergman 17:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Solution: if you place an image at the personpage, then this page counts as an article; adjust an info page and it counts again; take off the image from the personpage and it reduces the number of articles with 1; put the image at the infopage and nothing changes. So you want to count twice then you have to place the image at the personpage, not at the infopage, or you must make a gallery! seems to give the rules. I suspect that /info pages count (as long as they contain a link). So a cheap way to increase the count is to work through the and give each at least one internal link. Thurstan 23:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :NO, THIS DOESN'T WORK fot personpages with info pages ! Do you make first the infopages, then these count at the first saving, undepently whatever information is given, even without any information, only the name of the page. Do you make the personpage for this person, then this doesn't count. Don't you make an infopage then counts the personpage sometimes, but also sometimes not, I don't know why. :::To start with, the page must have an internal link to count. Thurstan 21:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes! The Wikia statistics has a different count, I think. And one of them includes redirects, whereas another does not: that's about 5,000 difference. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Category (surname) pages don't count!? Fred Bergman 11:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :"Category:" pages definitely don't count. Anyway we are now at 31,001 and I set a new easy target: another 2,000 in 43 days, under 50 per day. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Now 31,203, i.e. 200 in just over 2 days without bulk GEDCOM. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) changed counting ? Today I experienced that every infopage I made to an existing personpage counted for 2 ! Fred Bergman 09:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :This happened three times, but later no longer. Perhaps a shorttime bug ? Fred Bergman 16:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 31,400 31,400, thank you, Fred. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Don't tell me that you were waiting until your middle of the night for this ! Fred Bergman 12:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, I just noticed another 100 up so I recorded it. I'm a night-owl. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) 31,501 Fred can go and update the Big Wikis page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : I already did it, just after making number 31,501 ! Fred Bergman 13:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 31,833 - i.e. 31.833 in Continental languages Progress. Still between 70 and 100 per day. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I just made more than 60 counts and within 1 hour you have 32,000 : :Fred Bergman (that was the "yesterday" mentioned below) ::Yesterday we had more than 32.000 articles. Now 31.850. How is that possible ? Fred Bergman 05:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well! I saw it at about 32060 before going to bed, so we've lost about 200. Deletion log showed just a single page. Fred had changed many articles; maybe that reduced internal links or something. I wouldn't worry about it. Onwards and (probably mostly) upwards! (Anyone wanting something useful to do while waiting for GEDCOM perfection could create lots of hndis pages for real duplications. They each have at least two internal links.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No rush Now I am improving and completing my old made pages, but as soon as I master the gedcomimport I upload another 10.000 pages of immediate families, but not in one upload, but with separate trees and pedigrees, after customizing according standards of familypedia Fred Bergman 09:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :No rush, Fred. Let's get all of the naming standards and processes working together properly first. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry! I have the possibility to make gedcoms as small as I want. So I start with a gedcom for 1 person, then 1 family and slowly expand to bigger gedcoms Fred Bergman 06:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) As long as I don't know how the standards will be, I cann't prepare my gedcoms in the right way to upload to Familypedia. --Fred Bergman 16:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :That's two of us needing to see what Rtol's program does about checking for duplicates before we move ahead. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::It is more important to have good tools and standards then to have a large number of unworkable articles ! Fred Bergman 13:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC)